


Tobias, pull yourself together - YAMATW Tie-in ch 47

by Cloakseeker



Series: You and me against the world Tie-ins [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a one-shot. To be read after chapter 47 of my main Divergent story You and me against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobias, pull yourself together - YAMATW Tie-in ch 47

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read before chapter 48 of my main story You and me against the world
> 
> Enjoy!

Tobias's POV

This uncertainty is killing me. It's been two days since Tris got kidnapped. We still have no idea where she is or who took her. Obviously, the person doing this isn't doing it for some monetary gain, otherwise he would have contacted me or someone close to Tris to ask for ransom. I tried everything. I focused really hard to try to connect with her but it didn't work. The entire city is looking for her, which surprised a lot of people. I think this is the first time in our history since the war that the city inhabitants join forces to look for a missing person. And that includes the factionless.

Evelyn joined the search party and tried to comfort me, but she soon understood that until I find Tris I won't rest. The whole time she was very supportive and we even talked about the future. I want to believe that she's genuine, but I know she's keeping something from me. I don't know what it is, but I will find out. For now, however, the most important thing is to find Tris, safe and unharmed.

After I confronted Evelyn I thought of confronting Marcus, but Andrew told me Marcus was still in the hospital. He had a minor infection and the doctors ordered him bed rest and he was hospitalized since Friday evening. That doesn't mean that he isn't involved, but until we have some actual proof I can't go to him and beat him senseless. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I did. Especially, not Tris.

Andrew and Natalie practically moved in with me Monday afternoon. I don't mind. They've been a great help and emotional comfort for me. Both acted like parents, not Tris's, but surrogate parents for me. I had a few outbursts whenever we hit a dead end or I came back after another fruitless search for Tris and Natalie comforted me. She hugged me and sat down on the couch, rocking me like I was a little boy. I welcomed it nevertheless. I felt warm and safe and loved for the first time in many years. Not like when Tris does it, but like a mother would hug her son. And I do have to admit, these past two months since Tris and I made our relationship public and her parents started to get to know me I developed feelings for both of them. They always treat me like a son and I sometimes find myself thinking of them as mom and dad, even though that would be weird.

Whenever I fell apart or was desperate Andrew pulled me back up, shook me hard and then hugged me, telling me to not give up, that if anyone could find his little girl than it's me. He told me he trusted me more than anyone and that I shouldn't give up faith, that he and Natalie are in this with me and soon Tris will be back and we can be a family again. Natalie cooked for me and even forced food down my throat whenever I refused to eat. She wouldn't take no for an answer and I'm very thankful for that. If it wouldn't have been for her I would have starved myself until I find Tris.

Tris… where are you? I need you, my love.

I wake up after a restless sleep. Andrew practically ordered me to lie down for at least an hour before I go out searching for Tris again. Every time I fell asleep I had nightmares and I would wake up sometimes screaming. Both Natalie and Andrew came into my bedroom and I cried in their arms and they cried with me. I won't rest until I find Tris. Not just for my sake, but also for theirs.

I put on my combat boots and retrieve a warm jacket from the closet. I walk downstairs where Natalie is currently making coffee for me. I have a long search ahead of me and I need to be focused. She pours the hot liquid into the vacuum flask and hands it to me with a warm smile. I always feel better when she smiles at me. It's like she's saying without using any words "it's going to be alright". I thank her and give her a kiss on the cheek and she hugs me tightly telling me to not lose faith and take care of myself.

"I love you, son" she says smiling and I can't help it and say "I love you too, Natalie."

I leave the apartment and walk to the tracks to jump on the train that will take me to the factionless sector. A team waits for me there and we start a new search in an yet unexplored part of the city, near the fence.


End file.
